ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultra Force
"We're Earth's only hope. Besides we're not just us anymore we're the, the Ultra Force." — Scott Masterson, Ultraman: The Adventure Begins The Ultra Force, known to the Japanese as are a trio of Ultra Warriors from the Land of Light, Planet Ultra, they were sent to Earth to fight against the four monsters from the planet Zorkin. They currently reside in Nebula M78 with the other Ultras. They are the only Ultras created by an American company. History The three Ultras are close friends from the planet of Ultras. When the planet Zorkin exploded, the people of the Land of Light deduced that several fragments where heading towards Earth at an unnatural speed. Expecting the worst, the Space Garrison sent a trio of Ultras to protect the Earth from possible invasions. Upon arriving in Earth's atmosphere, the three Ultras, in the form of balls of light, crashed into three exhibition pilots, merging with them to save their lives. The three pilots took up the call they were given and with the help of their fighters, mother ship and base, located in Mount Rushmore, battled the Zorkin threat. Each learned to call upon the Ultra within them when their lives were in imminent danger, being able to transform at will afterwards. Even when the last beast was destroyed after a hard battle in New York, the three were given permission by their superior to stay on Earth and guard from any other fiends from the stars. Members The Ultra Force *Scott Masterson (voiced by Michael Lembeck; Tōru Furuya in Japan) - The youngest member of the Ultra Force. Transforms into Ultraman Scott. *Chuck Gavin (Voiced by Chad Everett; Shinji Ogawa in Japan) - The toughest and oldest of the team and the de facto leader of the Ultra Team. Transforms into Ultraman Chuck. *Beth O'Brien (Voiced by Adrienne Barbeau; Hiromi Tsuru in Japan) - The cool-headed female of the team. Transforms into Ultrawoman Beth. *Walter Freeman: A mysterious old man who introduces the team to the base and explains their origins he is the captain of the Ultra Force. He usually spends his time as the grounds keeper of the golf course. Scot_masterson.jpg|Scott Masterson Chuck_Gavin.jpg|Chuck Gavin Beth_O'brian.jpg|Beth O'brian ultraman_usa_transform_1.jpg|The three transforming at once walter freeman.jpg|Walter Freeman Mecha The Robot Trio A group of support robots built to assist the Ultra Team. Their true names were too long for the team to remember, so they were given nicknames by Scott (who came up with "Ulysses" and "Samson") and Beth (who came up with "Andy"). The initials in their names form the letters "USA". *'Ulysses': The thin and effeminate robot in yellow. His true name is Combot Model MF842. *'Samson': The big and strong robot in blue. His true name is Combot Model BA666. *'Andy': The pint-sized robot in red. His true name is Utiloid Model ZQ14582. In charge of the Transportation System. Vehicles *'Mother Ship': The carrier of the Ultra Force, it contains all three Ultra Jets. It is piloted by the robot trio and besides carrying the Ultra Jets it can also gather sunlight to recharge the team when in Ultra Forms. *'Ultra Jet': With a top speed of Mach 7.3, they are armed with laser and missiles. Scott's has a blue windshield, Beth's is red and Chuck's is yellow. USA_Fighter.jpg|Ultra Jet USA_Mothership.jpg|Mothership Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie The Ultra Force appear for the first time in live action on Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. They appear with Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Max, Ultraman Xenon, and the people of the land of light to face, but fail, up against Ultraman Belial. They are also seen in the ending hearing the Ultraman King's speech. Gallery Ultra Force poster full.png Ultra Force awesome.png UltraForce_End.jpg Ultra Force.jpg Uforce.png Blurry_force.png Ultr Zr Fght Chck.png|Ultraman Chuck on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Ultr Zr Fght Sctt.png|Ultraman Scott on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Ultr Zr Fght Bth.png|Ultrawoman Beth on the official Ultraman Retsuden website Techniques Ultra Spout.jpg|Ultra Spout charging Ultra Slicer.jpg|Ultra Slicer Ultra Bubble.jpg|Triple Power Ultra Ball.jpg|Ultra Energy Ball Trapped.jpg|Bubble Beam Trivia *The Ultra Force, altogether, are the first instance of an Ultra Series show originating in America. * While their home world is in Nebula M78 they come from the Planet Altara. Despite this they are part of the Space Garrison and fought as members during Belial's second attack. Most likely their home is a Colony of the Land of Light given how close they are to each other. ** Altara is possibly the mispronunciation for the Japaneses way of saying ultra, Urutora. With that in mind it is possible that the Ultra Force's planet of origin is in fact the Land of Light. *The original design for the star of Ultraman USA was an Ultraman wearing a cloak due Hanna-Barbera's vision of a super hero, later meetings between Tsuburaya Prod. and Hanna-Barbera changed that to the Ultra force. *Walter Freeman's relationship with the Ultras is never explained due to the series being cancelled. Some speculate that he is himself is an Ultra and possibly even Ultraman or Zoffy. *The Ultra Force all lack standard color timers, instead they have Beam Lamps. Unlike normal Beam Lamps which are green and silent, theirs' are blue, beep and flash when low on energy, behaving like standard color timers. While they are believed to be Color Timers by some, it is stated that they are Beam Lamps. This may stem from the fact they come Altara and not the Land of Light. Category:Ultras Category:Teams Category:Allies Category:Live action appearances Category:Anime Category:Heroes Category:The Ultra Force Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Human characters Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Movie Heroes Category:Ultras from Land of Light Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters